sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
It's Pat
| starring = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | cinematography = Jeff Jur | editing = Norman Hollyn | studio = Touchstone Pictures | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 78 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $8 millionIt's Pat: Julia Sweeney's gender-bending character goes to Hollywood, but can he ... er ... she ... er ... er ... Pat cross over?, a September 1994 article from Rolling Stone> | gross = $60,822 }} It's Pat is a 1994 American comedy film directed by Adam Bernstein and starring Julia Sweeney, Dave Foley, Charles Rocket, and Kathy Griffin. The film was based on the Saturday Night Live (SNL) character Pat, created by Sweeney, an androgynous misfit whose gender is never revealed. Dave Foley plays Pat's partner, Chris, and Charles Rocket, another SNL alumnus, plays Pat's neighbor, Kyle Jacobsen. Plot Pat Riley is a chubby, whiny, and obnoxious job-hopper of indeterminate gender who is searching for a steady foundation in life. Pat encounters Chris, whose gender is also unrevealed. The two fall in love, and get engaged. Meanwhile, Pat's neighbor, Kyle Jacobsen, develops an unhealthy obsession with unveiling Pat's gender, and begins stalking Pat. Kyle sends in a tape of Pat performing karaoke to a TV show called America's Creepiest People, bringing Pat to the attention of the band Ween, who feature Pat in one of their performances; Pat plays the tuba. When Pat learns that Ween intended to only use Pat for one gig, Pat and Chris break up. Kyle steals the laptop containing Pat's diary and tries to coerce Pat into revealing the computer's password, so he can access the files. Pat's only answer is that the word is in the dictionary. Kyle then begins to type in every single word in the dictionary. Meanwhile, a gang of thugs intent on discovering Pat's gender begin harassing Pat, and Pat becomes distraught over the thugs' androgynous nature. Pat goes to complain to Kathy, a friend who is a therapist and host of a radio talk show. When Pat gives acerbic reactions to call-in listeners, the station fires Kathy and replaces her with Pat. Kyle ends up going through the entire dictionary until he reaches the last word, "zythum" (an Egyptian malt beer), which is the password. After reading through the diary, he discovers no new information in regards to Pat's gender, and finally snaps. Kyle calls into Pat's radio show, and tells Pat to meet him at the Ripley's Believe It or Not! Museum, stating that this is the only chance for Pat to retrieve the laptop. Pat arrives to find Kyle dressed exactly like Pat. Kyle demands that Pat strip naked, but Pat runs off into a Ween concert. After Kyle corners Pat on a catwalk, Pat falls, and Pat's clothes get caught on a hook. This tears off Pat's pants and lowers Pat in front of the cheering audience, though Pat's genitals are revealed neither to Kyle nor to the moviegoer. Kyle is subsequently taken away by security guards. Pat then runs to see Chris, just as Chris is leaving on an ocean liner. In an epilogue, Pat and Chris get married. During the end credits, Kathy is now hosting her radio show again and the first caller is none other than Kyle, whose obsession with Pat has driven him to cross-dressing. Cast * Julia Sweeney as Pat Riley * Dave Foley as Chris * Charles Rocket as Kyle Jacobsen * Kathy Griffin as Herself * Julie Hayden as Stacy Jacobsen * Timothy Stack as Doctor * Mary Scheer as Nurse * Beverly Leech as Mrs. Riley * Tim Meadows as KVIB-FM manager * Phil LaMarr as Stage manager * Larry Hankin as Postal supervisor * Kathy Najimy as Tippy * Jerry Tondo as Sushi chef * Mitch Pileggi as Concert Guard * Dean and Gene Ween as themselves Production The film was written by Sweeney, Jim Emerson (Sweeney's friend from their days with The Groundlings,), and Sweeney's former husband, Stephen Hibbert.Pat's World — It's Funny Business, Hard Work And A Little Too Much Attention For Julia Sweeney, a January 1993 article from The Seattle Times While at the Groundlings, Emerson suggested that the character Pat, at the time a "character based on annoying co-workers who don't leave you alone", be made androgynous. Three months before the film's release, Sweeney commented on her initial reluctance to do a film based on Pat:Up From the Tube, but Then Down the Drain, a May 1994 article from The New York Times :I resisted it completely. I just didn't know how we could make it last for two hours. But 20th Century Fox was really keen; our producer was really keen. So we thought, OK, we'll write the script. And after three months, we fell madly in love with the script. Unfortunately, Fox did not. Touchstone Pictures decided to produce the film, after Fox bowed out. Quentin Tarantino revealed that he was an uncredited writer on the script. Reception It's Pat has a rare 0% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 11 reviews. Variety magazine called the film "shockingly unfunny", noting that Sweeney had "perversely turned the relatively harmless TV character into a boorish, egotistical creep for the bigscreen", the film's "only really funny bit is Sexual Personae author Camille Paglia, deftly parodying herself, commenting on the significance of Pat's androgyny." The film opened in only three citiesHow I Spent My Cancer Vacation, a December 1996 article from Time magazine (33 theaters). Its total gross was just $60,822. As a result, the film was pulled from theaters after its opening weekend. Coincidental tragedy and aftermath In an unfortunate coincidence, the weekend that It's Pat opened to box office failure was also the weekend that Sweeney received serious news about her brother. Sweeney said: "The movie bombed on Friday, and on Sunday brother Mike called, saying he was very sick and didn't have insurance." The subsequent events, including the death of her brother, became the subject of Sweeney's one-woman show and film, titled God Said "Ha!".At Home with Julia Sweeney: Year of the Circling Wagons, a February 1999 article from The New York Times Awards and nominations It's Pat was a multiple nominee at the 16th Golden Raspberry Awards, though the film's cast and crew lost in every category to Showgirls: * Worst Actress - Julia Sweeney * Worst New Star - Julia Sweeney * Worst Picture - Charles B. Wessler * Worst Screen Couple - Dave Foley and Julia Sweeney * Worst Screenplay - Jim Emerson, Stephen Hibbert, and Julia Sweeney Soundtrack No soundtrack album was released. The songs from It's Pat are listed below as shown within the film's credits: # "It's Pat Theme" - Christina Zander, Julia Sweeney, Cheryl Hardwick # "Walz Pompadour" (written by Tom Elliot) # "Poem of Crickets" (written by 長沢 勝俊 (Katsutoshi Nagasawa) # "Delta Swelter" - Gary Fletcher, Paul Jones, Dave Kelly, Tom McGuinness, Bob Townsend # "The Cool Look" - Johnny Hawksworth # "Brain Women" - Mark Mothersbaugh # "Everybody Loves Somebody" - Julia Sweeney # "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" - Aerosmith # "Le Freak" - Julia Sweeney # "Paero" - Phillippe Lhommt, Jacques Mercier # "Pork Roll, Egg and Cheese" - Ween # "How's It Gonna Be" - The Dead Milkmen # "Bring It to Me" - Collective Thoughts # "Don't Get 2 Close (2 My Fantasy)" - Ween # "You're the Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me" - Gladys Knight & the Pips References External links * * * * Category:Saturday Night Live films Category:1995 films Category:1990s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:American independent films Category:American satirical films Category:Androgyny Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:American LGBT-related films